Evita Fusilier
|gender = Female |affiliation = St. Sebastian's Preparatory School (formerly) Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (14 episodes) |actor = Noëlle Renée Bercy |status = Alive}} Evita Fusilier is the niece of Chantelle Fusilier. While studying at St. Sebastian's Preparatory School, she befriended and fell in love with Tyrone Johnson, supporting him through the ordeals he met in his life. Thanks to Chantelle, Evita learned that Johnson was part of a special couple called the Divine Pairing which could help New Orleans avoid a catastrophe. Fusilier discovered that the other half of the pairing was Tandy Bowen and she informed both Johnson and Bowen about their destiny. After losing her aunt, Fusilier was tasked with taking the role of at the Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop. When Johnson was trapped in the Darkforce Dimension, Fusilier married herself to Samedi in order to return Johnson safely to Earth. She later assisted Johnson and Bowen again when she performed a ritual allowing them to travel to and from the Darkforce Dimension safely to defeat D'Spayre. Biography Friendship with Tyrone Johnson Fusilier was a student at the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School, where she encountered Tyrone Johnson. Fusilier was also a member of the school's cheerleading team, and notably encouraged the basketball team during a game in which Johnson assaulted another player. Despite the incident, St Sebastian's team was victorious. In the next morning, Fusilier approached Johnson and informed him that there would be a party in Culper Woods to celebrate the victory. Although Johnson was reluctant to come along, Fusilier insisted and told Johnson that she would be very disappointed if he did not show up. Much to her delight, Johnson came to the party. Fusilier welcomed him and asked him to pay her a drink, but Johnson realized that his wallet had been stolen by Tandy Bowen and ran to chase her, leaving Fusilier at the party.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light ]] On the next day, during mass preaching given by Francis Xavier Delgado, Fusilier came to sit next to Johnson to have a text conversation. She asked him whether he had retrieved his wallet and whether he knew who Bowen was, but Johnson replied that he did not know her. However, while Fusilier criticized Bowen for the theft, she was surprised to see that Johnson suggested that Bowen could have a reason for behaving this way and called her friend "Saint Tyrone."Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Voodoo to the Rescue Fusilier overheard Tyrone Johnson while he was praying, calling himself cursed. Fusilier approached him and told him that she knew about someone who could help him. As such, Fusilier invited Johnson to join a tour she was about to give as part of her activity as a guide for Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop. Fusilier walked the group through New Orleans, detailing the legend of Leland and Ewin Wilson and asking Johnson to make a wish in front of 's tomb. Fusilier then took the group to the shop. While the others were looking at the objects for sale, Fusilier took Johnson to meet with her aunt Chantelle Fusilier, who began studying Johnson and claimed that he had to take a ritual bath to cleanse his spirit. Therefore, Fusilier accompanied Johnson to buy all the necessary ingredients and they went to the Johnson Residence, carefully avoiding Johnson's mother Adina. In the bathroom, Fusilier told Johnson to take off his clothes while she turned back. Once Johnson was in the tub, Fusilier told him to relax and to open his spirits so that he would get rid of his demons. The operation was successful as Johnson got a vision which left him gasping in the water, with Fusilier making sure that he was all right. Fusilier and Johnson then left his house. As they approached St. Theresa's Church, Fusilier asked Johnson whether his wish had been realized, and Johnson replied that it had not but that he knew where to find his answers. Fusilier then asked about what he had seen during the vision, but Johnson refused to share it. She then revealed that she had also made a wish two days earlier, without detailing further, which prompted Johnson to kiss her.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Deepening Relationship Fusilier met Tyrone Johnson in St. Sebastian's Preparatory School's photo lab. As Johnson began passionately kissing her, Fusilier expressed her surprise, claiming that he was not like the young man she used to see. Johnson assured her that he was being himself and they kept making out in the photo lab.Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/Response As her relationship with Johnson progressed, Fusilier went to playfully and massively decorate his locker. As a member of the cheerleading team, she then arrived in the school's hall to support the basketball team as they were departing for their final game against Hancock High School. When one member of the team gave his jacket to another girl, Fusilier noticed that Johnson considered doing the same, but he refrained from doing so. However, Fusilier secretly met Johnson in Francis Xavier Delgado's office and Johnson gave her his jacket, assuring her that he wanted their relationship to work even if he could sometimes behave strangely. share a kiss]] Fusilier and the cheerleading squad deeply encouraged St. Sebastian's team during the game. However, the victory eventually came to Hancock High's team as Johnson missed his final shot. Fusilier waited for Johnson to come out of the locker room after the game, but since he did not show up, she headed to the Johnson Residence and sneaked into Johnson's bedroom. When he finally got back, Fusilier revealed to him that she knew he had actually arranged for the other team to win the game. They then kissed and Fusilier remained to spend the night with Johnson. In the morning, Fusilier left through the window to avoid showing up in front of Johnson's parents.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Reading the Past Fusilier sat with her aunt Chantelle Fusilier to perform a reading session. Chantelle warned Fusilier that danger was upon New Orleans and that she had sensed some kind of power in Fusilier's boyfriend Tyrone Johnson. Fusilier then listened as Chantelle detailed her beliefs about New Orleans being cyclically exposed to a danger of some sort and the fact that Johnson could be connected to the upcoming catastrophe. Fusilier reviewed the figurines displayed by Chantelle on her hearth, noticing that they always went two by two, which Chantelle called the Divine Pairing, meaning that they had to find out who was the other part of the pairing if the first one was Johnson. As they discussed the events to come, Fusilier remarked that the disaster could not come from anything and that there had to be a point of non-return, but Chantelle replied that the only such point was the end. Chantelle then revealed that one member of the Divine Pairing would have to die while the other would live.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors The Divine Pairing Later, Fusilier noticed that her aunt Chantelle Fusilier was away from home. Fusilier worried all night until Chantelle eventually came back home in the morning. She then patiently listened to Chantelle's explanations about the impending catastrophe threatening New Orleans, which would be due to Roxxon Corporation's activities across the city. Fusilier was then asked by Chantelle to ask her boyfriend Tyrone Johnson if he had met the other member of the Divine Pairing. Once at school however, Fusilier could not approach Johnson as he was inexplicably silent and taciturn. She insisted and told him to let her help him. However, before they could further discuss, Tandy Bowen arrived and abruptly talked to Johnson, ordering him to stay out of her head. Fusilier attempted to interfere, telling Bowen to leave Johnson alone, prompting Bowen to access Fusilier's hopes of becoming a doctor to absorb it. Nevertheless, Fusilier was able to push Bowen out of her mind, much to Bowen's surprise. ]] Due to this interaction, Fusilier figured out that Bowen was the other half of the Divine Pairing and left. She returned to her home, where she began carving a figurine of Bowen to match the one displaying Johnson placed on Chantelle's hearth.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker She then listened as Chantelle detailed the previous catastrophes which had struck New Orleans, including the ones involving the love between Bobo Smith and Jack Rogers and the feud between the brothers Leland and Ewin Wilson, and told Chantelle that she had found the other member of the Divine Pairing. Even with this information, Fusilier had a hard time understanding how they could avert the disaster to come. Chantelle suggested that Fusilier could tell them about their destiny, which Fusilier was reluctant to as it meant predicting the death of either Johnson or Bowen. Still, Fusilier went to St. Theresa's Church, where she found Cloak and Dagger. She told them about the cyclical disasters and how they were always ended by two people, with one of them dying in the end. Fusilier apologized to both of them for revealing such doom, claiming that she wished she could do more for them, to which Bowen gently answered that she knew as she had seen Fusilier's hopes of helping people. Johnson then told Fusilier to leave as the Terror in New Orleans burst out and she had become important to him. As they shared a kiss, Fusilier noticed a wound on Johnson's arm which made her fear that this was his mark for death. However, she chose not to burden the duo with this information and left the church. Fusilier was not affected by the terror crisis which spread throughout New Orleans. Once the madness was over, she watched a TV newsflash informing the population about the recent events and how it had been mysteriously stopped by a powerful energy. While watching TV, she packed up the figurines of the Divine Pairings, with the cycle leading to the death of half of the couple had been ended since both Cloak and Dagger had survived.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Reuniting with Tyrone Fusilier felt no shortage of feelings towards Tyrone Johnson when he disappeared without a trace. She did not know that Johnson had been keeping an eye on her from a distance and grew increasingly frustrated and worried at the lack of communication from him. Without knowing the full extent of Johnson and Tandy Bowen's abilities, she did not trust that Johnson would be safe for so long. However, in a chance encounter, Fusilier happened to walk into her aunt 's shop while Johnson had stopped by to ask about Voodoo. Fusilier exploded with anger at the fact that not only had Johnson been safe all along, but that he had been able to visit her aunt and not her. Johnson attempted to calm Fusilier down by revealing his abilities to her, however, after her initial awe, she saw it as just another reason Johnson should have been able to see her all along.Cloak & Dagger: 2.02: White Lines A Loss and a Marriage .|Chantelle Fusilier and Evita Fusilier|Two Player}} While Fusilier was away, Andre Deschaine visited Chantelle, hoping to understand his own abilities better and to unlock his true power. When Chantelle showed that she was more capable against Deschaine's powers than the average human, Deschaine saw her as a potential threat and killed her. Later, when Tyrone Johnson collapsed in a supernatural state of despair and loss of self, Fusilier could only understand that someone or something was affecting him. While Tandy Bowen and Brigid O'Reilly entered the Darkforce Dimension to save Johnson, Fusilier communicated with the higher powers to understand what she could do to help. It is here that she found out that her aunt had been killed and even got a chance to properly talk to her. Chantelle advised Fusilier on how to fix things, explaining that she needed to take Chantelle's place in order to help. Fusilier was taken aback as Chantelle had devoted her life to Voodoo and was implying that Fusilier needed to do the same, regardless of the plans she had. Meanwhile, in the Darkforce Dimension, Bowen and Johnson tried to escape Samedi's games so they could return to Earth safely while O'Reilly reunited with her literal another half, Mayhem, to become a whole person again. Back on Earth, after a short discussion with her aunt, Fusilier saw no other way and gave herself via marriage to Baron Samedi in exchange for Johnson's safe return from the Darkforce Dimension. With the deed done, Fusilier kept her distance from Johnson who didn't understand the extent of what had happened outside the Darkforce Dimension. Fusilier later returned home to deal with the passing of her aunt.Cloak & Dagger: 2.08: Two Player Candle in the Wind Despite keeping to herself, Fusilier was involved in Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen's lives again when Andre Deschaine became more powerful than ever when he ascended to become a Loa. Bowen argued that nobody but Fusilier would know enough about the situation and dragged Johnson to get Fusilier's assistance. After assessing the situation, the trio realized that Bowen and Johnson would need to enter the Darkforce Dimension again and confront Deschaine on his home turf. Despite Johnson being able to create a gateway to the Darkforce Dimension, he was generally unable to control whether he himself was able to travel there and back, so Fusilier assisted by performing a ritual to keep the gateway open by pinning down Johnson's cloak and chanting a prayer. The duo entered the dimension without Fusilier, however, Deschaine's power had grown enough that he was able to affect the real world from afar by attacking Fusilier with shadowy figures of despair. Fortunately, Mayhem came to the rescue and physically hold back the forces of despair so that Fusilier could focus on keeping the candle lit while she continued chanting. Eventually, Bowen and Johnson defeated Deschaine, causing the despair attackers to dematerialize and leading to the death of Deschaine himself. When Bowen and Johnson returned through the gateway, Fusilier ended her ritual and blew out her candle. She looked Johnson in the eye and, while they shared a moment for a few seconds, neither said a word. Fusilier then left with her equipment.Cloak & Dagger: 2.10: Level Up Powers & Abilities Powers *'Divination': Fusilier, like her aunt, is capable of seeing the connections between past events and predicting linked future outcomes using tarot cards. *'Psionic Resistance': When Tandy Bowen attempted to steal Fusilier's hopes, Fusilier was able to stop her and push her out of her mind. Abilities *'Bilingualism': In addition to being fluent in English, Fusilier was able to speak French while chanting to keep a door to the Darkforce Dimension open. Facilities *'St. Sebastian's Preparatory School': To be added *'Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop': To be added Relationships Family *Great-Grandmother *Mother † *Chantelle Fusilier † - Aunt *Samedi - Husband *Papa Legba - Uncle-in-Law Allies *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Former Classmate and Ex-Boyfriend *Francis Xavier Delgado - Former Teacher *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Brigid O'Reilly *Mayhem Enemies *Roxxon Corporation *Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre † *Kenneth Fuchs † (illusion) Appearances References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:St. Sebastian's Preparatory School Students Category:Multilingual Characters